


Departure Song

by jumpxsymphony



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, Smoking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: 「日安，福蒂斯二號。」「早，福蒂斯一號。」





	Departure Song

**Author's Note:**

> 細節和某些名稱都是天馬行空

 

 

 

  
　　天光從英吉利海峽的方向緩緩爬過布萊茲諾頓，長官砸門的巨響和口令讓安靜的營宿嘈雜了起來。柯林斯匆忙套上靴子跟著人群魚貫離開，分不清嗡嗡作響的到底是他的耳鳴還是身體的劇烈抗議。  
　　在晨跑隊伍中被人群推擠著前進，頭頂上方蓄積吐息的水霧，實在太冷了，他一點汗都沒有流，卻氣喘吁吁。 _左腳、右腳、左腳、呼吸。_ 因為德國的閃電戰攻克的範圍他昨晚做了惡夢，柯林斯嘗試分散肌肉酸疼的注意，就像逃避在北方老家他離開學校之後母親每日尖酸的叨叨絮絮。  
　　 _讓自己有點貢獻，找個人結婚或去參軍。_ 最終柯林斯只聽到了這句，隔天他在市集街角簽了自願書，一週後柯林斯抵達倫敦，這座大城市如他想像中的一樣慘白疲憊。

  
　　行徑之間有人低語， _長官來了_ 。柯林斯隨同儕往營地入口觀望，穿著體面的男子胸前鑲著勳章，接受一行人的列隊敬禮。晨跑的隊伍停下來列隊稍息，長官頗具威嚴的聲音叫出幾個人，柯林斯的名字也在其中，他正式加入此營區即將被送上雲端的人之一。 _為了新世界的和平與榮耀_ ，長官說著。柯林斯的注意力突然渙散，他人口中所說的繁榮昌盛如今已經是難以描摹的景象。

 

 

　　「柯林斯先生，你為什麼想加入皇家空軍？」  
　　他站在這，象徵空軍的藍制服將他打點的很體面，他的身體卻在底下微微發抖，為他簽核的長官上下打量著來自北方的年輕人。  
　　「因為我眼力好，長官。」他的回應引來對方嘴角扭曲，接著才補述：「和保衛英國。」

 

\--

 

 

　　他看到了費洛，羊皮夾克在燈火管制的漆黑中看起來如此巨大，像一堵紅磚牆。分散小屋的黑板上銳利的粉筆刻線記錄著每個軍官的擊殺成績，柯林斯還在為駕駛戰鬥機感到緊張，每次返航手套裡都是汗，那人的勝利次數看來遙不可及。  
　　將近兩週柯林斯所遭遇到最嚴峻的情況是濃厚的霧靄。出征迄今，各分隊的成員總是挪來移去填補空位，在高空或地面他們鮮少提及和墜落相關的物理學，這樣的氣氛如綿密安穩的網，恰如其分地包裹著柯林斯曾經擁有的多愁善感。

 

  
　　當凌晨在臥鋪上輾轉反側，柯林斯會起身披上外套到宿舍外，坐在逆月光的屋舍影子底下嚼一根便宜的配給菸。紅磚牆在濃厚的夜色中緩緩前行，他不由得緊張了一下，費洛游移到他面前說：  
　　「你有火柴嗎，少尉？」  
　　他摸了摸口袋掏出印著國旗的小盒子交給費洛，那個男人點燃菸斗裡的絲，飄出木香和遙遠的氣息，和他外套鋪毛深處的味道一樣。突然柯林斯燒到半途的菸嚐起來不再像是一日勞動後的獎勵，他困倦地在牆角捻熄它。一團菸霧從費洛的嘴漫出，將他的臉遮去大半。  
　　「謝了，柯林斯。」費洛彎腰揉了揉他的頭髮，菸霧還未散去前他又沿著屋舍的影子緩步離開。  
　　可憐的蘇格蘭人的心臟，像噴火戰鬥機的引擎那樣抖動聒噪。

 

 

\--

 

 

　　「日安，福蒂斯二號。」  
　　費洛拍他的上臂，柯林斯的臉頰被晴空萬里的光照曬得通紅，他才恍如初醒般發覺新的一天又要開始了，對方故意用老派紳士的口音和每個人打招呼，大概是想開分隊長的玩笑。年輕的飛官瞇起眼睛看著地面人員在戰機之間來回穿梭，他穿戴好安全鎖扣和降落傘，準備開始當日第一趟巡邏。  
　　「早，福蒂斯一號。」他偏頭看著費洛，出乎意料地這個男人的個頭比他還小，未加入福蒂斯分隊前他都靠著外圍耳語認識名為費洛的人，那時他聽起來就像國王的禁衛軍那樣神氣，但實際上費洛親人的很。柯林斯沒打算問分隊的前輩何時要還他火柴，他想留著就留著吧。  
　　「柯林斯，今晚大夥打算去倫敦，你來嗎？」萊恩從另個方向抱著他的狗過來，小獵犬的鼻一直往費洛身上湊，「嗨，費洛。」萊恩用有點崇拜的語氣補上。  
　　「天氣這麼好說不定要加強巡邏呢。」柯林斯挪了挪雙腳的重心往費洛倚過去，另個飛行員正全心投入撓狗耳朵，「你去嗎費洛？」  
　　對方又像個老頭一樣刻意拖長咕噥，像在審慎思索著享樂可否，接著他朝柯林斯瞥了一眼，費洛緊繃的面部線條用可見的方式鬆懈了下來，「當然。」他聳了聳肩。

　　某種溫暖又霹啪輕響的感覺在柯林斯的皮膚上竄動，坎福爾隊長在噴火前面召集他的小隊們預備升空，費洛的手從小獵犬的脖子移開，挪到年輕飛行員背後推了他一下。柯林斯想要毫無節制地微笑，對飛行的焦慮還沒解決，但是費洛讓一切都好多了。  
　　 _呼吸。_ 柯林斯踏進使人無法任意動彈的駕駛艙，拉上艙蓋之後他對外面豎起拇指， _勇氣、英國_ ——勞斯萊斯梅林引擎在他的鞍座底下抖動，分隊長帶領著他們在機坪上迴轉，一號機跟進，柯林斯緩緩推進油門。福蒂斯小組在筆直的跑道上前行，跟隨地面人員的指引和噴火蓄積起的能量，在明確的時刻拉起拉桿、機鼻朝上—— _轟隆轟隆，呼吸_ ，福蒂斯小組升空、收上起落架，一號機在他右舷，無垠的藍和白層層疊加。

 

 

\--

 

  
　　酒吧裡擠得前胸貼後背，聖誕節慶後的彩色小燈泡還沒被卸下。所有人都說他喝太多酒，但柯林斯依舊來者不拒，就像費洛每天都抽太多菸一般。他吞完一杯之後手上又出現一杯。萊恩和米契被政治笑話逗得太大聲，一群人穿著空軍制服有些招搖，幾位花裙子過來搭訕他們，柯林斯躲到費洛背後，捏他的腰帶。  
　　通往地下的窄門又被推開，好像整條街沒睡的人都集中到這兒來了。他們被新進來的推擠到角落，燈光昏暗，不管是酒精或是什麼理由柯林斯突然大膽起來，一條手臂繞過費洛的腰，從後方把臉貼在他耳朵上。費洛抱怨柯林斯喝醉之後醜態百出，能從語氣聽出他正在皺眉，年長的飛行員邊說著要抽菸邊從後門擠出去。

 

　　啪擦一聲，才剛爬上地面，費洛就急不可耐的掏出菸斗，護著稀弱的火苗、嘴唇一張一闔抽起菸。城市瀰漫著慵倦的氣息，住宅都把窗簾給拉上了，柯林斯把雙手插進口袋，一半的他被安靜的街道召喚回現實，一半的他還在地下酒吧裡毫無節制的高舉酒杯。  
　　他們一前一後地走，費洛呼出的菸往柯林斯臉上撲來，他模模糊糊的腦袋突然有一處銳利起來，他清楚他們要去哪裡，酒精混合著亢奮和羞怯讓他的步伐蹣跚。他們穿過車站，回程車票還夾在胸前口袋裡，費洛在前面低聲說著他的家鄉話，好像寬闊的廣場讓他想起往事。然後費洛停下，扭過頭越過肩膀看他。  
　　在其他某些狀況下費洛也會這麼做。  
　　柯林斯希望自己在幾分鐘前可以少喝點。  
　　他用肩膀推費洛，然後繞進迷宮般的巷弄裡，這裡有間隱蔽的小旅館，櫃台的老女士時常不露面，掛了個牌子寫著價錢，讓留宿的人自行把費用投進錢箱裡。柯林斯替費洛開門，玄關仍點著一盞鵝黃的光，費洛收起菸斗，在全身上下的口袋裡四處找足夠的零錢，然後在木櫃裡挑一把他們還算熟悉的鑰匙。

　　沿著旋轉樓梯拾級而上，有些門後沈默啞然，有些則透出模糊的交談聲，有男有女。柯林斯臉上的酒暈還沒退去，費洛搖晃著門把開鎖，房間很窄，只容得下比一張行軍床大些的臥鋪、一盞夜燈、一張釘在牆上的書寫桌和一把藤編座木椅，盥洗室則在整層樓的走廊盡頭，這一切竟還讓柯林斯可以勉強聯想道法國南部的鄉村。  
　　費洛先把遮光廉拉上，就算窗口面對的是防火巷他還是小心謹慎，接著才扭開夜燈，維持在他們可以看清楚彼此卻讓牆角隱沒的亮度。費洛脫掉他的夾克，柯林斯開始解領帶和繁複的鈕扣，忙亂中仍不放過任何欣賞費洛的機會。費洛是柯林斯見過最美的人了，他的肌肉線條綿延起伏，像多佛壯闊的山稜線那樣嶙峋崎嶇，宏偉卻不駭人。

　　年長的英國人踢掉靴子爬上床，柯林斯還沒來得及把內衣和吊帶卸下，費洛的唇就已經在他的嘴上了，他情不自禁地捧對方的臉，親吻費洛這件事要他做多久都行。某個霎那脫離純潔的範疇後他們一路不復返，他凌亂發燙的腦袋思考著他該把費洛壓進床墊還是把他拉進懷裏，費洛先一步利用他發達的肢體將柯林斯推到枕頭上，用舌頭捲走他的驚呼。  
　　「我想要吸你，好嗎，少尉？」費洛貼著他的嘴唇，把一字字餵給他，令柯林斯的皮膚緊繃發麻。  
　　「當然、我的意思是⋯⋯」他開始凌亂的解褲頭拉鍊，還好他已經把皮帶丟在床腳，「然後你會幹我？」  
　　費洛又發出他濃厚的鼻腔呼嚕，粗糙的手指滑過蘇格蘭人微微隆起的側腰，「噢，好、沒問題。」他往下親吻柯林斯的脖子上的痣、鎖骨和胸口凹陷，他的嘴唇可能感覺到底下狂躁的心跳，越過平坦的肚腹，費洛替柯林斯扯下褲子和吊帶。費洛在他的陰莖底側舔了一道，柯林斯同時成為扭動和融化的一灘。  
　　然後費洛，用他每個人都想啃的嘴唇把柯林斯含盡，費洛在他大腿間搖晃的樣子真是完美至極。在倫敦潮濕晦澀的角落，他們短暫地拋棄制服只屬於彼此。

 

 

　　他們在這樣的床上做了幾次。粗糙的纖維、濃厚的灰塵味、扁塌的枕頭和隨時哀嚎的床架，費洛值得一個更好的地方，但倫敦難以找到像這樣條件的旅館，讓兩個男人可以隨意進房間待上好幾個小時。  
　　柯林斯的雙手揪住那對脹紅的耳朵。在此之前他沒和男人一起過，他是說，像費洛這樣的男人：充滿故事、沈穩、強壯又不吝於他的肩膀。在費洛嘴裡完全勃起時柯林斯嘆了一口氣，他應該把外套和襯衣疊好才對。

　　和第一次相比他們對彼此熟悉多了。

　　他記得很清楚，當時費洛坐在椅子上抽菸，連抽兩回，柯林斯坐在床上看他吐出的菸霧迴旋，直到有人先跨出了第一步，應該是柯林斯身體裡唐突出現的自信。之後費洛也這樣吸吮他，小心翼翼、害怕把後輩嚇跑了似的。柯林斯那時才知道自己的口交技術糟糕透頂。費洛的喉嚨震動著，連帶震盪柯林斯的脊柱連至全身，他差點就這麼射了， _天啦_ ，還好他即時想起皇家空軍的規條訓導，那股衝動又蜷伏回腹底。  
　　年長的飛行員去拿潤滑時手還撫摸著他的大腿內側，柯林斯的胸腔急促起伏——他見識過費洛怎麼對待福蒂斯一號，他在清晨輕輕拍遍她的機身，靈巧的手指穿過合金裝甲板，在精緻的器械咬合之間塗上機油。現在費洛用相同的方式讓柯林斯的身體如噴火戰鬥機一樣美妙顫抖。  
　　「過來、過來。」年輕人急切地說，差點咬破了嘴角，他拉著那個男人伏在他身上接吻，費洛在唇舌間發出低啞的呼嚕，柯林斯的指尖深深碾進他的背闊肌，近乎留下印記。  
　　費洛細心地把柯林斯像一架準備出巡的戰鬥機那樣準備好、讓他的雙腿如機翼往兩邊敞開，噴火的座艙——又窄、又熱， _你必須非常愛她才能忍受她的美和壞脾氣，費洛說_ 。柯林斯的腹部緊緊地被性慾和快意揪住，先是沾了更多潤滑的手指，然後是費洛，炙熱又堅定地把自己擠入柯林斯的身體。 _呼吸_ ，柯林斯想起自己的練習， _呼吸_ 。

 

 

　　 _福蒂斯二號，呼吸。_ 有人在無線電裡提醒他，在前期任務中遇見敵軍，柯林斯差點要被緊張和混亂掐死，坎福爾提醒他許多次對方會追擊比較沒有經驗的二號機，但梅塞施密特突然出現在後視鏡裡柯林斯還是慌亂到換氣過度。他急切地在回憶中搜刮那些飛行理論，在空中翻滾、往高處攀升進雲層裡，聽見坎福爾隊長已經擊落一架，福蒂斯一號跟在隊長後面。

  
　　他記得那次，突然衝破雲層之後那架109就在反射式瞄準鏡裡，柯林斯立刻射擊、來回擺動機身躲開曳光彈、再次射擊，一縷白煙從對方的左翼引擎噴出——此時此刻，柯林斯重新吸到新鮮氧氣，眼看敵機一路巔坡更改航道往下弧線墜落，細長的煙劃開向陽處的海平面。他忽然難以言語。  
　　「福蒂斯隊長呼叫福蒂斯二號。」坎福爾仍舊平靜的聲音傳來，相比柯林斯的全身都因興奮在顫慄不止。  
　　「擊落、」呼吸，「福蒂斯二號擊落一架敵軍。」他吞嚥，在109墜下的位置盤旋確認方位。  
　　「恭喜，福蒂斯二號。」費洛的聲音讓喜悅在他的胸腔不可遏止地綻放開來，伴隨著星火和煙花。柯林斯記得在黑板上畫下一橫的戰績，他的手都還在發抖。

  

　　費洛看起來異常嚴肅謹慎，他專心的時候會皺起鼻子，柯林斯掩著自己的嘴，以免情不自禁的聲音暴露了他們。他完全退開、再順暢地進到根部，擠出柯林斯肺裡稀薄的空氣，和搖搖欲墜的前液，他空閒的那隻手順著隆起的背肌滑到費洛的尾椎，他們找到了某種韻律，和空軍在機艙裡節省氧氣的呼吸節奏類似。柯林斯心滿意足地容納費洛，就像其他時候費洛也包容著他。  
　　粗糙的指腹劃過臉頰和下巴，柯林斯抬起眼，發覺費洛在看他，那雙顏色如深海的眼睛這麼明亮。 _他會溺死_ 。柯林斯咬嘴唇，費洛的拇指滑過他的乳頭——突然他被推過了邊緣，柯林斯發出又細又小的呻吟，讓自己的皮膚又黏又燙。費洛在他上方一顫一顫的緊繃，他用稍嫌粗魯的力度猛地撞擊了幾次他過度敏感的內裡，抽出來後用狂躁的方式擼著自己、唇角溢出破碎的低喊。費洛射在他的胸腔和臉頰，柯林斯伸出舌頭舔掉嘴邊的液體，還在高潮的餘韻中載浮載沉，費洛就朝他重重傾倒下來。

  
　　痛死了。他悶哼抗議，令他想起彈射之後撞進海面，救生衣如願讓他浮起來，分隊長和費洛飛成幾乎看不見的黑點。  
　　他圈住費洛，雙手扣在他背後，完全不在意他們身上的潮濕黏糊。  
　　「你還好嗎？」他貼在費洛的太陽穴邊問。  
　　費洛在他的頸窩咕噥了一聲，抬起臉吻年輕的飛行員。

 

 

 

\--

 

 

　　柯林斯戀愛了。為諸多茫然困擾的生命進程中，少數自覺像濃霧中的信號燈塔，閃爍明晰。他直盯著污濁的天花板，擦澡回來之後他替費洛口了一次，吞得太深他還差點哭了，嘴裡還有他的味道，身體像在海面上等待救援漂浮那樣輕盈。他伸腿，避開床單上的濕痕，思考著這可不能隨便寫進家書裡。  
　　他盡量把服役獲得的體悟和成就感寫的詳盡些，讓他母親安心，當然不包含酒吧派對和小旅館這類的事。  
　　 _「你怎麼發現我的，少尉？」_ 費洛曾經問他，充滿震驚甚至有些憤怒。  
　　 _「因為我眼力好，長官。」_ 他說。費洛還以為有人想把他踢出皇家空軍，但其實只是柯林斯的傾慕意外滑出了他的舌尖。

  

　　費洛盥洗回來關掉了小燈，溢著溫暖的氣息和慵懶睏意，柯林斯往牆壁的方向挪動好讓費洛有空間可以躺下。年長的英國人交叉手臂、閉上眼低聲喃喃些聽不清的字詞入睡，柯林斯拉著被單披在他們兩人身上，這時候的費洛看起來如此舒適，他柔軟的邊緣滲進柯林斯的內心流成一道清澈的溪和一片樹林，那感覺像家。  
　　沈默的黑暗周旋，他們平穩的呼吸哄著彼此入睡，離早晨第一班火車啟程還有幾個鐘頭，柯林斯失去了時間概念，他第一次醒來是費洛搶走了毯子，外頭風聲呼嘯，第二次則是貼在他背後的體溫和繞過他身軀的手臂。

  
　　「我在想⋯⋯」費洛突然低喃，語尾黏在一起，柯林斯轉過身，還在睡意朦朧之間。  
　　「嗯？」他靠近些，想聽清楚他說什麼，幾乎把鼻尖湊到他的嘴唇上。  
　　「未來，呃，或許不會這麼糟了。」  
　　「沒有什麼比戰爭更糟的。」柯林斯閉上眼，想在費洛懷裡繼續睡去。  
　　「不只是戰爭，柯林斯，我是在說 _我們_ 。」費洛搖他的肩膀，幾乎咬牙切齒，柯林斯突然意識到費洛想要談談關於他們的未來。  
　　「我們怎麼了？」他還沒清醒的語氣怎麼突然聽起來像是漠不關心呢，他想把說出的話吞回去，費洛卻握住他的手腕沒有責怪的意思。  
　　黑暗中那雙眼睛彎起來。柯林斯像個沒關緊的水閥那樣傾瀉而出，他在分散小屋發呆時幻想夠多了，可以讓他撐過這個殘破年代和每次生死交關，都是因為有個地方：過熱的夏天、靜謐的街道、狹窄的雙拼公寓和 _費洛_ 。

 

 

 

\--

 

 

　　首相的演說與事實相去甚遠，卻安撫民心，飛行員在收音機旁邊靜靜地聽著，彼此交換模糊不清、既脆弱又迷惘的眼神。皇家空軍不分晝夜輪值巡邏，他們沒再分神到倫敦。執行發電機行動的當天清晨，待命時柯林斯靠在費洛背上打盹，他們的戰機被鍍上一層粉色天光，面朝波光粼粼的英吉利海峽和敦克爾克。

 

 

\--

 

 

　　一艘又一艘民船停靠在港口，他大概知道費洛在海灘上做了什麼才送回這麼多士兵。年輕的空軍在鐵軌旁邊駐足，手壓在胸口， _呼吸。還有任務，還有生活，戰爭還沒結束_ ，柯林斯安撫自己，然後登上火車，往基地的方向前去。

　　「嘿，空軍，老兄。」  
　　柯林斯眨眼才發現自己睡了一小段路程，隔壁座位的士兵越過走道招呼他，外頭還沒完全天亮，那個男孩看起來僅有二十歲，外套缺了一半袖子，還把鋼盔抱在腿上。  
　　「你知道那架沒有動力的噴火嗎？那是你的中隊的人嗎？」  
　　柯林斯的嘴緊緊閉著，霎時穿過窗櫺的晨曦撫過他的側臉，火車正前往布萊茲諾頓，他卻不知道費洛降落何處。停頓之後他點頭。  
　　「他最後還射下了一架轟炸機，」少年低聲說，柯林斯垂低眼，「他越過了邊界，我很遺憾。」

　　歸途餘下的時間，柯林斯陷入片段空白，就像他第一次駕駛升空獨自面對廣袤的未知，感覺寂寞和渺小。

 

 

\--

 

　　  
　　從法國回來後，柯林斯腦中迴盪無數和大海有關的惡夢。某夜驚醒後他的手指恍惚游移，突然在床墊縫間觸到一枚火柴盒，邊角磨損嚴重，不知多久以前藏在那，卻在此時才被發現，小盒子上用銅版印刷著媚俗的顏色和浮誇的標語， _致你的愛人_ 。柯林斯把它緊緊捏著，然後收進制服胸前口袋，靠近皇家空軍的雙翼和心臟的地方。奇蹟似的，這撫慰了某種分崩離析的東西。

　　偶爾他還是會在酒酣後溜到那間小旅館去，坐在桌邊寫封家書，或是不知該寄去哪裡的字條，接著睡一覺。他突然成了樂觀主義者，可能和首相有些關聯，他向母親提及一棟理想的房子，鉅細彌遺地形容傢具擺設，讓人以為他已經設想到退役後的計畫。  
　　新來的年輕面孔遞補了缺額和宿舍床位，他的擊殺成績漸漸追上費洛。夏天來了又走，英國像一艘被暴風雨沖刷到幾近破碎的艦艇，卻在極度危困和惡劣中駛進避風港。柯林斯在軍醫院數著點滴，對自己也有同樣的感慨，在倫敦上空墜落之後，他幸運的隨著這座海島一起存活了下來。

　　倫敦還是像初識那樣疲憊且憂鬱，卻在細微之處生氣勃勃。他到韋茅斯拜訪道森一家短暫停留下午茶的時間，道森先生看著他不甚平衡的肢體，拍拍他的肩膀說了一句感謝你的貢獻。柯林斯希望可以認識駕駛颶風的道森，看著彼得他慶幸戰爭不若之前那樣漫長。英國又迎來一個冬天。

　　火車往北蜿蜒在郊外廣闊的平原間，柯林斯開始讀起手邊的信箋，有些講得太多，有些講得太少，他的手掌停在胸前，令他安心的是那盒火柴還在那。他拿出筆開始寫下沒有地址可投遞的信，一如既往地用那句開頭：

　　 _親愛的費洛——_

　　開始有人過來向他致意，既使他用飛行夾克遮住了藍色的制服。柯林斯朝他們微笑，竟讓他受傷的胸骨有些疼。

　　 _德軍在新年前投降，你的外套上還是有氣味，你抽太多菸，公平起見我還是不戒酒。我正在尋找新的住處，記得你想要養一隻狗——_

 

 

 

 


End file.
